worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Infantry Defense Systems of the Galaxy
For thousands of years, various sapients have devised means of providing themselves with protection during combat, from tanned hides to metal plates to ballistic textiles and ceramics. This trend continues into the 35th century. This is an index of various catagories of personal defense systems. Conventional Body Armor BHEARS The Biochemical Hostile Environment Atomic Radiation Survival suit (BHEARS) is the standard Bragulan battle ready armor. It shields infantry from full spectrum environmental threats and provides protection against modern small arms. The primary components, like the overcoat, are made of thick airtight armorweave, flaktarn and treated Karlack leathers, giving it resistance against shrapnel, ballistic projectiles and proximity energy discharges. Optional bragcrete or bragsteel plating inserts, and even Karlack carapaces, can drastically improve survivability against long distance hits. A positive pressure air system and inverse-osmosis air filtration respirator provide environmental protection. Atmospheric recyclers allows wearers to operate in vacuum for several hours. The tubules that connect to the respirator are actually hooked to hydration bottles or liquid meat packets, allowing Bragulan soldiers to enjoy one meal a day without having to remove their suits. Catheters are also in place for efficient waste removal and recycling; these are extremely uncomfortable, but survival (and mass production) were far greater concerns for the BHEARS' designers than comfort. Freonics provide onboard climate control and a measure of thermal camouflage. Typically, conscripts are issued handed down BHEAR suits marked by the unwashed bloodstains of their former wearers and with the bullet holes and plasma burns patched up. Professional soldiers are issued superior suits with features like multi-spectrum optics, thirty kilogram ultralite tactical computronics with CRT wrist and visor displays, and integrated communicators. Special forces can even have chameleonic camouflage and plutonium-powered servohydraulic braces worn externally on their BHEARS. Some armors have built-in medical suites that can deliver combat drugs like coagulants, pain-killers, emotion-suppressants, vitamins, minerals, antacids, and rage-inducing steroids to the wearer as needed. Blacksun Defense Technologies Lorica mk-45/46 Combat suit The standard BDU of the Commonwealth military for 200 years, the Lorica series has been updated and upgraded multiple times. The suit includes full NBC kit using a rebreather, an optional mechanical pressure system for combat in low pressure enviroments, water/nutrient soup dispensors, built-in communication systems, and a sensor suite with combat information HUD. A miniaturized cybernetic support system is included, which dispenses drugs, can handle some body functions for some time, and can lessen the pain response. A waste processing system can also be installed, as well as a thermoptic cloak for stealth operations. The armor includes torso protection, pauldrons, armored boots, gauntlets, and a full head helmet. Standard weight is between 12 and 15 kilograms. Several variants exist for different purposes: *Human, Chamarran, and Tau variants, to accomodate different physiological features (hand and foot structuring, the presence of tails, et cetera). *K-Armor: A variant that uses layers of ballistic gel, ceramic plates, and high tensile strength textiles. A miniaturized inertial dampener is installed underneath the breastplate to grant increased resilience, although this system demands large quantities of energy and can only be employed for short periods. This configuration is optimized for use against kinetic energy-based attacks and offers superior protection to most comparable armor systems in that regard, but lags in terms of defense against directed energy weapons. *E-Armor: E-Armor is built to be better suited against energy attacks, having an ablative outer layer with thick insulative and conductive layers, as well as a heat sink located on the back which ejects after reaching full capacity. E-armor has a secondary anti-ballistic component which is effective against shrapnel and primitive chemical slugthrowers, but has lackluster protection against many modern KE weapons. *G-Armor: G-Armor is general purpose armor, which has superior protection against slugthrowers than E-armor and better protection against energy weapons than K-armor, but lacks optimization against either form of attack. The Lorica series is currently moving into the newly adopted mk-46. Broadly similar to the mk-45, a few general refinements have increased general durability with marginal weight gain (at most about 750 grams). The mk-46's armor plates also feature a specialized chemical coating that increases resistance to K-residue and other corrosive chemicals. M63 Modular Armor System The M63 MAS (Modular Armor System) is the standard BDU for most units of the SOS Imperial Guard. Developed by the Seburo defense conglomerate alongside the M74 Modular Powered Armor System, the M63 is still highly capable despite being an unpowered system. True to its name, the M63's armor component is completely modular, capable of accepting a wide range of configurations depending on mission specifics. The armor is completely sealed in all configurations, with full protection against radiation, nanites, and NBC agents; the suit can also be configured to protect against hard vacuum. The basic armor has durability comparable to that of the BS-300 and M74, capable of stopping K-bolt fire at a minimum distance of 300 meters; enhanced armor components accordingly provide greater protection against both kinetic and directed-energy attacks. The suit's basic networking suite is identical to that of the M74, and it is also equipped with sensors for monitoring armor integrity and user health, as well as integrated medical support and waste processing systems. Thermoptic camouflage can also be installed. Mark 17 Sarranid Unpowered Armor The standard-issue battle gear of the Klavostani Army, the Mark 17 Sarranid is among the best unpowered armors available for those going into combat. 100% sealed and NBC-protected, the Sarranid does not quite match the protection afforded to a Chamarran Spacewarrior by her personal shield generator, but it does nonetheless have a high combat survival ratio. The heaviest solid plates are concentrated around the torso, as a soldier who merely loses a limb is entirely likely to survive until medivac thanks to the Sarranid's onboard combat drug dispenser. In addition to the outer flexible and inflexible armor layers, the inside is a marvel of ergonomic science, with smart-materials that recycle much of the energy of one's walking step, to reduce fatigue. A limited mimetic camouflage system works best when holding still, as faster processing time is traded off for lowered power consumption. But perhaps most important of all, the helmet offers the soldier inside a full encrypted communications suite and HUD. On the battlefield of the 35th Century, a soldier's most powerful weapon is calling artillery in with precision. Power Armor BS-300 Variable Threat Response Battlesuit Jointly designed and manufactured by the DeBarros and Maibatsu megacorporations, the BS-300 is the current standard for USMC powered armor. It consists of a proprietary Maibatsu kusari-type strength-enhancing musclesuit worn underneath a DeBarros powered combat battle armor (PCBA). The kusari ''is made of a buckycarbon fibre weave that fits like a second skin. Embedded within the suit is a network of tiny feedback sensors linked to the move-by-wire system controlling the suit's strength-enhanced movement. These sensors also make sure the suit knows how to keep the user comfortable in any condition. Climate controls and man/machine interface are contained in a waistband that combines style and functionality. The user can preset climate control variables or access a full set of options through the TISS. The PCBA itself is fully sealed. It provides oxygen recycling during operations in hard vacuum as well as protection against cosmic radiation, and it offers the user significantly enhanced strength, speed and durability. The BS-300 is proofed against K-bolt fire at 300 meters. The armor is based on tungsten alloy backing lamellar bonded to the power-assist motility system, underneath an auxetic impact-reduction and heat-dissipating layer, wholly covered by interlocking titanium-ceramic plates coated in stealth paint with rudimentary chameleonic properties. Squad communications are facilitated through either a set of electronic speakers or the Tactical Integrated Soldier System (TISS), which includes a helmet HUD, distributed computers, optics and antenna, encrypted radio, electronic support measures, IFF, a SAR emergency beacon and an automatic interface for TISS-optimized weapons systems such as the M11, M116, or M167. The suit also includes sensors to monitor suit status as well as the health of the soldier, and an integrated medfac that manufactures and dispenses a number of antitoxins, sedatives and nanomedical treatments. KODIAAK The Knock Out Direct Intrusion Advanced Auto-Killer armor is an extremely specialized power suit used only by the most elusive of Bragulan special forces: The Emerald Guard's Cybrag Atomic Revengeance Echelon. These are amongst the most sophisticated killing machines ever devised by Bragule, boasting bleeding-edge bragtech befitting their nuclear-powered cyber-Bragulan wearers. The KODIAAK was designed to be comparable to Solarian FORCE and Byzantine Astartes armors, and what bragtech lacked in finesse was made up with raw nuclear power. It can carry a strategic warload with enough micro- and macro-nuclear weaponry to turn an individual Cybrag into an atomic arsenal, and a conventional loadout with everything from power claws that can rip through tanks to heavy K-cannons to the dreaded atomic death rays. The secrecy of the Emerald Guard and the highly advanced tech in the KODIAAK armors mean that what little has been seen of them usually involved gratuitous use of atomics and the paths of destruction they leave behind. The limited encounters with KODIAAK Cybrags has led CEID and the Inquisition to believe that the armor is still in an advanced prototype stage, being field tested and continuously developed and improved by its designers. M74 Modular Powered Armor System The M74 MPAS (Modular Powered Armor System) forms the current standard for powered armor in the SOS Imperial Armed Forces; it is the standard BDU for the SOS Imperial Marine Corps and is also issued to some of the more elite formations of the SOS Imperial Guard. Developed by the Seburo defense conglomerate, it is largely similar in design and function to the DeBarros/Maibatsu BS-300, with a ''kusari-type strength-enhancing muscle suit worn underneath a full suit of powered combat armor. The kusari, much like that of the BS-300, is constructed from a skin-tight buckycarbon fiber weave with embedded sensors that help manage the suit's movement and maintain user comfort. The kusari is also outfitted with integrated climate controls and a man-machine interface, though these are largely backup systems in case the armor component's own climate control and interface systems are damaged or disabled. True to its name, the armor component is a completely modular system, capable of accepting a wide range of configurations depending on mission specifics. The armor is completely sealed in all configurations, with full protection against hard vacuum, radiation, nanites, and NBC agents; depending on configuration, the integrated oxygen recycler can provide breathable atmosphere for anywhere from three to twenty-four hours. The basic armor has durability comparable to that of the BS-300, capable of stopping K-bolt fire at a minimum distance of 300 meters, and provides a comparable strength and speed boost; enhanced armor components accordingly provide greater protection against both kinetic and directed-energy attacks and provide greater strength and speed augmentation. The suit's basic networking gear is extensive, consisting of a helmet-mounted HUD, distributed computers, integrated optics and antennae, an encrypted radio, electronic support systems, IFF, a SAR beacon, and a TISS-compatible weapons interface. The suit is also equipped with sensors for monitoring armor integrity and user health, integrated medical support and waste processing systems, and integrated thermoptic camouflage. Mark 47 Janissary Power Armor The latest in a long, proud line of suits of Power Armor, ever since the Sultan of the time put forth the call for the development and deployment of them, soldiers in Janissary Power Armor have been able to reliably take on Orks, Chamarrans, and all other comers. The Mark 47's outer shell is a thick layer of Shieldplate, a high-resilience solid-state circuit that, when supplied with power, emits a body-conformal personal shield that can be reinforced by the suit's onboard computer to anticipate incoming shots. Most famously, the user is entitled to a massive enhancement in physical strength, as many an Ork has discovered upon having their Choppa swing parried and returned, and was a gruesome surprise to otherwise-superior 31st Century Chamarran Spacewarriors on the occasions when the beleaguered Klavostani defenders were able to bring the ancestors of the Mark 47 to point-blank range with them. An umbilical is available to connect to the user's Beam Rifle to the suit's reactor for sustained heavy fire, rifles issued to the Janissaries coming with a built-up cooling shroud along the barrel to support this. Project Infinite Stratos "Infinite Stratos" is the codename given to an SOS Imperial Marine Corps development project intended to close the supersoldier gap between the Holy Empire and its neighbors in the Koprulu Zone. The project's primary focus is on the development of enhanced power armor, which has yielded six prototypes: *'Byakushiki': The personal armor of 2nd Lieutenant Ichika Orimura, Byakushiki is a generalist platform that emphasizes mobility. To that end, its enhanced repulsors are capable of extreme bursts of speed, enabling its operator to rapidly close in or disengage at will. While designed for general combat, the suit's standard loadout tends to focus on close-range combat, with a particle beam cannon, a beamsaber, and a pair of lightning claws. *'Akatsubaki': The personal armor of 1st Lieutenant Houki Shinonono, Akatsubaki is optimized for extreme close-range combat. In fact, it is the only Project IS prototype that is not fitted with any type of ranged weaponry in its basic configuration, with only dual power swords and dual foot-mounted beamsabers for its offensive armament, though it can be fitted with a modified M63 laser rifle that feeds directly from the suit's power supply. The suit's defensive shielding is the strongest of all the IS units, significantly increasing its survivability at any range. *'Blue Tears': The personal armor of Infinite Stratos Test Unit leader Captain Cecilia Alcott, Blue Tears is optimized for long-range combat. While its primary armament is an integrated heavy particle beam cannon, it can also deploy a quartet of armed drones for close-range engagements; it is also equipped with a pair of waist-mounted rocket launchers, which are typically kept hidden in the armor skirt until deployed. The suit also carries a power blade, though it is mainly intended as a last-resort weapon in case the drones are destroyed or disabled. *'Shenlong': The personal armor of 1st Lieutenant Yinglin Huang, Shenlong is optimized for short-to-medium-range combat. The suit is fitted with a pair of compact yet powerful phased plasma pulse cannons in its pauldrons, capable of utterly destroying lesser foes at close range. For melee combat, it is also equipped with a pair of power swords, which can be connected at their hilts to form a double-bladed polearm. Plans have been made to augment the dual plasma cannons with a pair of weaponized gravitic repulsors. *'Rafale Revive': The personal armor of 2nd Lieutenant Charlotte Dunois, Rafale Revive is a modular platform that emphasizes adaptability. In its basic configuration, the suit is equipped with a modified M597 gauss machine gun and a forearm-mounted "assault spike" capable of impaling lesser infantry or punching through light vehicle armor; the suit's operator can also make use of a modified M110 gauss rifle or a modified USAS-3112 auto-shotgun. It can also be fitted with any other Project IS suit component, such as Byakushiki's repulsor pack, Shenlong's pulse cannons, Blue Tears' beam cannon, Akatsubaki's shield generator, or Schwarzer Regen's gravity gun; as such, Rafale Revive is often used as a testbed for various systems intended for the other Project IS suits. *'Schwarzer Regen': The personal armor of 2nd Lieutenant Laura Bodewig, Schwarzer Regen is another generalist platform, optimized for both long-range and close-range combat. To that end, the suit is fitted with a modified M79 gauss cannon as its main long-range weapon; it is also equipped with a pair of wrist-mounted beamsabers and six wire-guided ballistic knives, the latter of which can also function as tentacles for immobilizing enemy infantry. However, its true primary weapon is an experimental zero point energy field manipulator (often referred to as a "gravity gun" by those working on Project IS), a multipurpose device that allows the user to pick up, manipulate, and punt objects (inanimate and animate) with great force; with the gravity gun, Schwarzer Regen can use the environment in its immediate vicinity as a weapon as long as there are free objects for it to manipulate. At their core, the Project IS suits are very broadly based on the same general principles as Byzantine Astartes and Solarian FORCE armor systems, with a particular emphasis on finesse and miniaturization. In addition to all the features common to any decent power armor system (comprehensive networking gear, integrated health and waste management systems, full protection against hard vacuum, radiation, nanites, and NBC agents, et cetera), the Project IS suits are also equipped with void shields and repulsors. A seventh prototype, designated Silver Gospel, was still in development as of June 3401. Type-2 PAIS The Type-2 PAIS (Power-Assisted Infantry Suite) is the standard battle armor of the Humanist Union's Federal Army. Modular in design, the Type-2 can be broken down to various degrees depending on mission and supply constraints, as well as unit needs. The full Type-2 provides full RBC protection, power-assisted movement, integrated targeting, integrated medical systems, and protection against infantry-scale fire, among other utilities such as a shiftable camouflage pattern. While the Type-2 can easily compensate for the kick of a typical infantry weapon, larger-scale weapons - such as full-scale Bragulan firearms - are still unwieldly, if manageable. The Humanist Union does produce an export model of the Type-2, the Type-2b, which is broadly similar if technically inferior. Type-3 PAIS(h) The Type-3 PAIS(h) is a heavy-duty infantry battle suit designed for use by the Humanist Union's Special Operations department of the army. With far more robust power assistance and movement enhancement than the Type-2, it pushes the transhuman capabilities of SO soldiers even further. Heavier and bulkier than the Type-2, the Type-3's modularity is somewhat inferior to the Type-2; many of the systems that make the suit superior are integral. Type-3 users are capable of handling any infantry-scale weapon with relative ease, as well as absorbing impressive levels of firepower. The Type-3's medical suite is extremely well-regarded, and has a reputation for saving people from seemingly-impossible injuries long enough for proper medical treatment to be applied. It also features an active camouflage system that shifts patterns on the fly, rendering it less visible. Type-5 APAIS Also known as a "breacher suit," the Type-5 stands somewhere on the blurred line between powered armor and a vehicle. Armored against even light anti-vehicular weapons, Type-5s are usually deployed to break enemy hardpoints, to storm buildings, and to storm starships (especially at entry points). Typical armament consists of a right-arm-mounted automatic mass driver, an LMG mounted in the left arm alongside a grenade launcher, and a shoulder-mounted flechette gun for eliminating lightly armored infantry. Type-5s are bipedal, with a retractable, rear-mounted third leg to stabilize the suit when it loses its balance or is engaging in high-agility maneuvers. Type-5s have humanoid arms mounted on the torso trunk that are typically kept retracted to avoid damage; these are intended for use as manipulators, but can hold and use light infantry weaponry. Type-5 suits are extremely cramped; the pilot is in a near-fetal position and manipulates the suit through a direct brainjack. Despite their firepower and impressive armor, Type-5 attrition rates are quite high, owing to their extremely dangerous role. As a result, Type-5 pilots have a reputation for being unpredictable and fearless. Personal Shields Blacksun Defence Technologies R30 Shield Node The Blacksun R30 is a personal shield emitter designed for use by the posthuman forces of the Commonwealth Army. Weighing about 8 kilograms, the R30 is backpack-mounted and draws energy directly from the combat form's systems, forming a bubble of force around the user. It has three settings: One optimized against kinetic energy weapons and explosions, one optimized against directed energy weapons, and an "overclocking" mode that increases effectiveness against both kinetic and directed energy weapons by about 300% at the cost of burning out the node with thirty minutes of continued use and making the user highly visible to active and passive sensors when in use. Slower moving objects can pass through the shield without incident. Originally issued in limited numbers, the Commonwealth Army's ongoing improvement programs will see the device adopted on a wider basis. Glitterward "Glitterward" is the name of a series of personal force shield devices developed by Pan-Empyrean Positronics. Extreme miniaturization of hyperfield and energy storage technology allows Glitterward projectors to stop or deflect several salvos of 10mm plasma darts, a remarkable feat for a device that can be worn as an ornamental bracelet. However, that same bleeding-edge technology renders Glitterward devices extremely expensive, and thus a barely-seen rarity in Known Space. After all, those most likely to be shot at - soldiers, mercenaries, privateers, etc. - are exceedingly unlikely to be able to afford the device, and those who can - the absurdly affluent - are usually unlikely to be shot at. Glitterward devices then are mostly worn by the paranoid rich, or by specialists such as undercover operatives of CEID or the Imperial Inquisition. Other Braghack Braghacks are a series of small unmanned Bragulan aerial drones ubiquitous throughout both the worlds of bragspace, and the warzones in Wild Space. Their role is surveillance and reconnaissance, but they are often used in offensive operations to either persecute internal dissenters guilty of sense offense, or harass and lacerate enemy light infantry. The Braghack is composed of the CPU casing, optics and sensor systems, stabilizers, micro-atomic batteries and communications equipment, surrounded by several rotating bragsteel blades with a rotorspan of one meter. It is with these Byzonic blades of glory that the Braghacks attack their enemies, by darting towards them and chopping up their body parts. For Bragulans, the size of the blades means that injuries sustained are usually deep slashing wounds, whereas for smaller unprotected humans amputations and decapitations are usually the order of the day. Military Braghacks have specially sharpened rotors to to cut into the joints of armored infantry. Braghacks are normally controlled remotely from law-enforcement centers in Bragulan cities, or from military facilities and mobile command vehicles in battlefields. In case of jamming or the destruction of the controllers, Braghack CPUs are capable of a degree of independent function, typically limited to "kill all humans." There are several variants aside from the basic Braghack, some with enhanced sensory-communications gear allowing them to be used as remote spotters for snipers and artillery teams, while others merely have small explosives implanted inside them to turn them into guided grenades. Braghacks are totally disposable and used en masse, with casual disregard for human (and inhuman) life and limb. In many cities, there even exist Braghack Arcades where Byzon Youth cubs can remotely control the drones and persecute any victims suspected of sense offense. Commonwealth Thermoptic Camouflage Like many militaries, the Commonwealth employs its own version of thermoptic camouflage, which is composed of several layers of sensor-masking textiles under a layer of flexible optical screen with a series of small cameras. This allows it to construct an image over its surface and allows it to turn the wearer practically invisible. Various forms of thermoptic camouflage are employed, from low-maintenance hooded robes and gloves usually used by snipers to direct layering on armor. A set of heat sinks is usually installed to prevent overheating, although such systems have set saturation points, which prevents indefinite use of thermoptic camo even with external power supplies. Sudden movement can also cause visible distortion, and dust and mud can easily accumulate atop the optical screen layer. Sensors, particularly active ones, can also be used to detect personnel and objects hidden with these systems. Nevertheless, the effect that the Commonwealth's brand of thermoptic camouflage has on battlefield performance is remarkable. Thermoptic camouflage is employed by all branches of the Commonwealth military, although the Star Navy rarely uses it. Less sophisticated suits are also exported in large numbers to various public and private firms. Dixon Cybernetics CX45 Bobcat Light Infantry Combat Form The most common infantry combat form employed by the Nova Atlantean Commonwealth, the Bobcat is not too dissimilar to a civilian prosthetic body and has roughly the same dimentions as a roughly average human. That said, it is capable of much higher physical performance than a baseline human, having roughly 8 times the strength of an unaugmented human, the ability to run up to 45 km/h, and a layer of armor that offers protection against shrapnel and small arms fire comparable to most other light power armor systems. The Bobcat's innate protection is often augmented by conventional BDUs, mostly for reasons of concealing officer's positions. Integrated life support equipment allows the cyberbrain to effortlessly function outside a breathable oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. Both male and female variants have been devised, as this is generally shown to improve morale and allow for easier interactions in case of occupation. Bobcats are cheap to build and mantain and are used by posthuman officers assigned to work with regular soldiers, military police, special forces (including the UCW), and non-combat posthumans in the field. Dixon Cybernetics CX-40 Cougar Heavy Combat Form In sevice since 3336, the Cougar is the main heavy infantry combat form of the Commonwealth armed forces. More expensive and overt in purpose than the Bobcat, the Cougar designed to survive more intense combat and is fairly common, with entire legions equipped with these prosthetic bodies. The Cougar is heavily built, weighing in at 420 kilograms total and standing 2 meters tall. Although humanoid, the cyberbrain is kept in the torso while the head serves as a sensor mount and a turret for a point-defense system based on the Viper sidearm, firing both 6.5mm and 13.5mm magnum rounds. Its layered metallic/ceramic armor is rated against most known service rifles. The main service rifle of Cougar-equipped forces is the VX-25 Decimator 10mm battle rifle, although they can carry a variety of other weapons and carry a considerable reserve of ammunition. Among other equipment, the Cougar is outfitted with a limited countergravity system to serve as a parachute and to allow it to jump long distances and navigate dificult terrain. Cougars are also fitted with a set of ccw56 Surge Talons, retractable 3cm claws on their hands that operate on the same principle as surge bayonets. It can accept a number of additional accessories, including thermoptic skins, advanced sensor suites, backpack-mounted mortars, and shoulder-mounted missile launchers (both AA and AT). Maibatsu Type-2 Combat Frame Maibatsu developed the Type-2 in response to the fiasco that was the Type-1 frame which, incorporating significant organic components, proved highly unreliable and prone to having ambitions of their own, leading to the mass desertion of all remaining Type-1 models in the so-called "Night of the Cyberninjas." The Type-2, on the other hand, is an all-mechanical model utilized by the Megacorp for corporate security. It features a titanium alloy endoskeleton with a powerful servo system that can lift objects almost five times its own weight or punch through concrete and metal. The Type-2 has two modes of operation, direct and autonomous; it can either be remote-controlled by Maibatsu defense computers, or units can be relinquished to their own control and act independently for months on end. Maibatsu has designed the Type-2 frame explicitly to be intimidating, which is why the corp settled for the robotic look (persistent rumors on the Datasphere speculate that the corporation stole the design from the Collectors). Whatever the truth behind these rumors, several Type-2 frames were recently found to be in possession of the rogue Collector "Legion." RK Enterprises CSD1 Yellowjacket Close Support Drone RK Enterprises is a Zhongguo-based robotics firm that is most well-known for making personal attendant and search and rescue robots. It has held contracts for several lines of disposable recon drones used by the Commonwealth Army for the past three decades. The Yellowjacket close support drone is their first armed model, approved for service in 3401 after concerns. The Yellowjacket is designed to support Commonwealth soldiers in urban combat as part of the Commonwealth's new policy to improve its ground forces. The Yellowjacket is a hovering disc-shaped machine, 55 cm in diameter and capable of speeds of up to 65 km/h. Its outer shell is collision-resistant, but is otherwise of little use against most weapons. The Yellowjacket's main weapon is a 6.5mm submachine gun derived from the DS-37 Viper with a standard ammunition reserve of 100 rounds for suppressive fire and engaging light targets. It is also equipped with a pair of retractable surge bayonets mounted along its circumference, which can be spun at a rate of approximately 300 rpm. Finally, the Yellowjacket is fitted with a self-destruct system primarily meant for use in event of capture, though the drone can also be made to perform kamikaze attacks if need be; the self-destruct system also increases the threat the drone poses in close quarters. In tests against Braghacks, the Yellowjacket generally outperforms the Bragulan drones, even when at a three-to-one numerical disadvantage. Skiravic Disposable Attack Drone The Skiravic was developed by Gorlavez Duva-Mynsk, inventor and founder of the Patriotic Toy Makers for the Children of the Empire, when the need arose for a cheap and disposable weapon to combat insurgents in the BSE's fringes. The idea came from another product of the Patriotic Toy Makers, a robotic spider-like toy-pet Karlack. It was very popular with cubs and was easy to retrofit and mass produce as a disposable weapon for the military. The Skiravic is two times larger than a human hand and sports four extremely dexterous legs making it remarkably agile, able to leap several meters into the air. It is powered by a tiny plutonium battery and controlled by a robust CPU with rudimentary insect swarm programming. The Skiravic houses a number of sensors, ranging from motion detectors to multi-spectral lenses and a chemical "scenting" apparatus. It has only one weapon, a telescopic monolecular-tipped spike that injects concentrated K-residue. With its powerful legs, a Skiravic can launch itself upwards to its target, latch on and then use its spike to inject the target’s chest cavity full of acid. A number of Skiravic variants have been developed. The Skiravic II is 10% larger than the original, with the acid spike replaced by a hypodermic drill designed to punch through power suits and other forms of infantry armor. The improved Skiravic III is programmed to sabotage vehicles and set off explosive materials with its hypodermic acid-drill. The Skiravic IV variant is capable of being dispensed in zero-gravity, to assist in boarding spaceships and stations, or denying areas from the enemy. The Skiravic V is an extremely miniaturized surveillance drone used by Bragulan Special Operations Command (BRAGSOC). Slayer Thor (classified) Slayer Valkyrie The Slayer Valkyrie is a prototype advanced infantry combat form designed by a collaboration between several Nova Atlantean defense firms (Blacksun Defense, Dawkins/Tsien Militech, Dixon Cybernetics, and Vulcan-HEF, among others) and the Ministries of Defense and Science, with thousands of posthuman and Tau Earth Caste engineers working on it as part of the greater "Slayer Project." The objective was simple: Create a prosthetic body capable of matching the capabilities of a Byzantine Astartes in combat. It is one of three forms of the Slayer force and the first to be delivered. Of the three, the Valkyrie can be said to be the most generalized. The Valkyrie is considerably larger than standard Nova Atlantean combat forms, standing at nearly three and a half meters tall and weighing in at more than one metric ton. Thanks to advanced countergravity systems, it can easily stand on surfaces that can only support an average man; its countergrav systems can also be used to slow its descent during freefall and can even allow it to levitate a short distance off the ground. It can propel itself at 350 kilometers per hour over the ground, as well as launch itself up to a kilometer into the air in short bursts. A pair of detachable wing-like structures on its back house the main countergrav assemblies; its own integrated repulsors can offer comparable performance, at the cost of rapid overheating. Its internal motor systems are high-end and engineered to be light, strong, and precise. The Valkyrie's defenses are multilayered, composed of two R35 shield nodes (an improved derivative of the original R30), four point-defense lasers designed to intercept incoming missiles, and armor composed of an advanced composite code-named "mithril" by its developers. Its gravitic systems can also be used as repulsors, shoving aside objects within its immediate vicinity. The brain operating the system has the benefit of an advanced sensor suite, targeting computers, and a full-spectrum 360 degree view. It also has an integrated PKE meter and psi-jammer. For offensive armament, it has two integral guns based on the VX-23 Deathcaster (though supercharged), as well as 24 vertical launch cells firing modified Zweihander rockets with either antimatter or low-yield nuclear warheads. The VLS assembly can be swapped out for additional ammunition carriage for its main weapon, the VX-35 Oblivion Heavy Battle Rifle, which fires specially-made 20mm ammunition at 25 km/s. Needless to say, the Slayer Valkyrie is prohibitively expensive, and only small numbers have been authorized for production, their deployment limited only to the most elite of the Nova Atlantean military's posthuman corps. Slayer Wraith (classified) Category:Ground Forces